neverending nightmare
by inactiveGE
Summary: Haruka's worst nightmare... or is it? one shot


Summary:One shot Haruka's worst nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, nor these characters. No profit is being made, I own nothing.

Reviews: Appreciate

A/N: This is basically just a small one shot that I wrote on the side of a bigger sailormoon fic. enjoy.

* * *

Haruka stepped off the track, cursing. She hadn't won first place for the first time she could remember. Taking off her helmet she handed it to one of the attendants and didn't even smile at the person who held the second place trophy. She just stormed into her private rooms, knowing Michiru would be there to comfort her.

Bt as she stepped in, she saw Michiru, Her Michiru, her lover, her friend, her soulmate, on the floor, clothes in shreds around her, her hair mussed.

She was by her side in an instant. "Michiru, what happened?"

She was just sobbing, and came closer to Haruka's arms, enveloping herself in Haruka's warmth. "Michiru, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong…"

She gently tugged Michiru away from her to look into her eyes. But she would not meet her gaze. Haruka's hand gripped her chin, and raised her eyes.

And then Haruka suddenly knew. "You were raped…" She said, an uncontrolled rage developing within her. "Who!" She demanded.

Michiru looked to the side again, and sobbed one word which sent Haruka into somemore more powerful than rage. "Seiya…"

Haruka turned to go out the door, intent on finding that god forsaken singer.

"Haruka!" Michiru cried out desperately.

"That little ass touched you, so don't TELL me not to go after him."

"No, He… he… he"

Haruka was alert now. "What else did he do…" If he went after Usagi too…

"He took your car." She choked.

Haruka stood, shocked.

"That's IT. SCREW intergalactic peace treaties." And went out the door, running out and down the street. This day was getting worse and worse. She would not only kill Seiya when she found him, she would run him over first a few times, and rip out the male members of him, dangling them in front of his eyes, and then running over THOSE, as his legs were broken so he couldn't run. And then, after that, she would take out his vocal cords, and send them to his galaxy in a gift bag.

She was woken out of her thoughts, as she thought she saw her car on… the roadside? Was this a sick joke?

But as she drew closer, she saw something else.

"Seiya…" She said in a deadly voice as she came up behind him very quietly. He jumped five miles high from shock, then giggled nervously.

"Eh… Haruka, how are you doing to day?"

The words seem to have no affect on the Senshi. "Seiya." She said again, as if she were concentrating very hard to pronounce each word coming out of her mouth. "What… happened… to…my…car?" She said carefully, and deadly.

Seiya laughed nervously once more. "Eh, Sorry Haruka… I kind of crashed it into another car… and there's this gas pipe leak now, and it's making some really bad smoke." Haruka twitched.

Haruka woke up, sweating. She looked at Michiru next to her, sleeping peacefully. It was still night. She rose to go to the kitchen, and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Ami, is there an intergalactic peace treaty with the star lights and their queen?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. Did they leave already? All of them?"

Ami sounded shocked. "Yes, of course, we saw them off days ago." Haruka sighed, relief evident in her voice.

"Thank you, Ami-chan."

After she had hung up, she went to her garage, and checked to see the car was there, in perfect condition.

Then she went back to bed. Michiru, stirred by the movements, looked over at Haruka. "What's wrong, Ruka?"

"Nightmare." She mumbled. It was an understatement.

"What was it?"

She looked desperately at Michiru. "Seiya had crashed my car."

Michiru winced. She patted her lover's hand. "Well, relax, love, it was just a dream." She said, kissing her shoulder, and calming her down.

"You're right." Haruka said, relaxing into her aqua-haired goddess's touch, and settling back into bed, much less tense than before, and sleep overcoming her once more.

"Besides," Michiru said, kissing Haruka's neck, and then turning over, "Seiya is coming next week for the driving lessons I promised you'd give him."

"WHAT?" _Hide the keys._


End file.
